Los días junto a la luna
by TiggerWithe
Summary: Siempre miraba aquella ventana con añoranza de salir algún día, sabía que no era posible, así como sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, cuanto más tendría que vivir de esa manera, en aquella monotonía diaria…aunque no lo sabía en ese momento pero algo cambiaría su vida total mente y aquello podría tener nombre y apellido.


Los personajes no me pertenecen la idea es total mente mía favor de no re-subir sin permisos previos, disfruten nos vemos abajo!

Era un día como cualquier otro en aquella ciudad, un día real mente estupendo, la gente como siempre iba corriendo a sus trabajos, los niños a sus clases, los adolescentes hablando con sus amigos, mucha gente yendo y viniendo sin pensar más que en sus propios asuntos en totalidad, algo que claro era normal, era un día algo caluroso, pero bastante agradable, el cielo total mente despejado, si, los días siempre eran total mente hermosos en aquella ciudad, pero no si se veían siempre por detrás de una ventana, como siempre observaba a todos, aunque apenas era abril, el calor abrazador se sentía bastante.

Miraba con un suspiro de nuevo por la ventana, ya no sabía cuánto había estado dentro de ese lugar, aunque la respuesta era as que obvia toda su vida, aunque por intervalos, el siempre estaría encerrado , ya que siempre se sentía como un ave enjaulada , él era Tsukishima Kei, un chico que podría haber sido como cualquier otro, a sus 18 años tal vez podría estar estudiando una emocionante carrera, tal vez medicina, historiador, abogado, un sinfín de oportunidades que se le presentarían estaba seguro, tal vez sería muy bueno en algún deporte, tal vez como el vóley, estar en un equipo, aunque sabía que no sería tan sociable y seguro no se llevaría bien con sus compañeros, al final se acabaría integrando, tal vez se convertiría bueno en la posición que estuviera, seguro sería un prodigio con sus notas en la escuela, de eso no tenía duda, era brillante y tal vez tendría amigos por los cuales molestar por que fueran unos idiotas, tal vez tendría una gran condición y sería muy llamativo por su gran estatura, su pelo rubio que ahora traía corto y sus ojos dorados que poseía, aunque claro estos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de armazón algo grueso, si tal vez podría ser así su vida, pero era todo lo contrario.

A pesar de parecer un chico muy saludable, tenía un problema en el corazón bastante grabe, cosa que de pequeño lo hacía ir demasiado al hospital, a veces se solía quedar internado mucho tiempo ahí, siempre había sido así, hasta que a sus 15 años sufrió un severo ataque que lo dejo internado por completo, sus padres preocupados por su diagnóstico y que tenía que estar en constante revisión, habían decidido que lo mejor es que se quedara en el hospital… Así es como se había quedado total mente enjaulado, en un cuarto casi en su totalidad blanco, una cama no muy cómoda, pero lo suficiente para sus comodidades, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, que para él era su prisión, pero era su estilo de vida, su enfermedad era bastante grabe.

le habían dicho que la única forma de salvarlo era con un trasplante de corazón, pero cosa imposible, bueno tal vez no imposible, pero así lo veía el, ya que a pesar de estar en la listas de buscar un donante era muy difícil, pues sabía que no era el único en todo Japón, aunque estuviera en el mejor hospital eso no le favorecía en nada real mente, suspiro mientras volvía a mirar la ventana con tranquilidad, notando que la vida afuera seguía, sabía que su vida pudo haber sido diferente, pero nació con ese problema, ahora no había manera de librarse, ya habían pasado tres años viviendo real mente en ese hospital, las recaídas eran peligrosas y desgastaban su cuerpo, pero muchos decían que era fuerte, que él podría superar todo eso y mucho más, cosa que tsukishima solo trataba de asimilar lo mejor posible, para no alarmar a las personas, pero el sabia la verdad … sabía que era imposible que en menos de un año encontraran un donante.

Lo había escuchado de casualidad hace meses, cuando le volvieron a informar a la familia que no encontraban donante y le daban el nuevo diagnóstico, su corazón conforme cada año él iba creciendo, este resistía menos en su cuerpo, sus latidos eran más irregulares y menos rápido, causando recaídas severas, pero los doctores intentaban mantenerlo lo más estable, tal vez a lo máximo le quedarían dos años de vida le habían informado a sus padres, si no encontraban donante en ese tiempo, no habría probabilidad que pudiera mejorar y claro su corazón dejaría de latir, era la única verdad, recordó amargamente como sus padres y hermano lloraron ante tal noticia y aun así cuando entraron con él le mintieron con la mejor sonrisa, era patético, él sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo de vida, sabia de sobra que a él no le dolería dejar ese mundo, para el seria dormir otra noche más , tal vez así por fin seria libre de esa prisión, pero lo que más le molestaba es que por culpa de su debilidad su familia sufriría.

Tsukishima kei, era el segundo hijo de una pequeña familia en Miyagi, aun que había nacido con esa enfermedad era muy amado, no pudo cursar como todos los demás una escuela normal, ya que por su condición le daban ataques, no podía hacer deporte como cualquier niño y mucho menos podía salir a jugar, siempre se quedaba en su casa , leyendo algún libro o escuchando música, a veces escuchaba con alegría como su hermano era un grandioso jugador de vóley pero jamás pudo ir a verlo , aunque siempre intentaba mantenerse optimista, su familia siempre lo cuido de eso estaba más que agradecido, pero aun así había cosas que no lo dejaban estar en tranquilidad y a veces por culpa de su debilidad se decaía .

Pero después de que su corazón y estado empeorada desde aquella recaída a los 15 años, se tenía que mudar a Tokio ya que ahí tenían todo para poder tratarlo, ya que Miyagi por el contrario era pequeño, pero aun así, le costó demasiado convencer a su familia que no tenían que mudarse por él, su padre no debía dejar su trabajo nada más por él y menos su hermano la universidad cuando estaba a punto de terminar y su madre no debía cambiar su estilo de vida, no estaba ya para eso, les imploro que él estaría bien, seria cuidado por los mejores doctores, aunque no era una familia rica, si tenían lo suficiente para dejarlo en un aquel hospital de calidad, aunque tardo en convencer a sus padres, al final llegaron a un acuerdo que lo irían a visitar al menos una vez por semana o cada dos, eso le trajo algo de tranquilidad, ya que si algo odiaba demasiado Kei, era el hecho de ser una carga para su familia y eso era lo que real mente se sentía en esos momentos, una total carga, no podría perdonarse que perdieran todo por él.

Y bien, así es como termino en aquel hospital desde hace tres años y seguiría ahí por tiempo indefinido, tal vez hasta que se muriera o encontraran un donante, la verdad siempre veía más factible la primera, aun que trataba de notarse tranquilo en su familia y no compartirles estos pensamientos para no causarles más problemas, siempre cada día , perdía un poco más la esperanza, soltó otro suspiro, mirando el reloj que tenía aun lado, eran las ocho de mañana seguro no tardaría en venir de nuevo el enfermero, junto a su ''horrible'' doctor, o eso pensaba , ya que real mente jamás había conocido un doctor tan infantil y nunca se saltaba en venir a la revisión en las mañanas , real mente era raro, aunque la última semana no había ido más que un par de veces, tenía la confianza de que esa ves no tendría tanta suerte, ya que la voz de su doctor se escuchaba desde el pasillo.

–kei-chan ya estas despierto – se escuchó una voz total mente cantarina, diciendo aquello con tranquilidad mientras habrían la puerta y pasaba con esa sonrisa pegada a su cara.

–Ya te dije que soy Tsukishima, Oikawa-san –dice con tranquilidad el chico mientras miraba al castaño entrar con otro chico pelinegro un poco más bajo que el recién nombrado, el cabello corto alborotado y ojos que parecían la tranquilidad misma – Akaashi-san buenos días. – saludo cortes el rubio.

–Buenos días Tsukishima-san –dice con tranquilidad aquel chico, ignorando por completo al otro castaño que venía con él, mientras entraba a hacer el chequeo de rutina, como siempre, como todos los días en las mañanas.

–eso es cruel Kei-chan porque saludas de esa manera a Akaa-chan y a mí me desprecias – dice aquel castaño con ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa infantil, nadie podría creer que era uno de los mejores cardiólogos de aquel hospital, para su cansancio aquel hombre que parecía más joven de lo que real mente es su doctor desde hace tres años, siempre el otro parecía tener una gran confianza con él, pero tsukishima por el contrario, él era muy reservado y total mente arisco ante el afecto demandante del otro.

–será porque yo no lo altero Oikawa-san –contesto el pelinegro mientras escuchaba un suspiro, luego el otro se puso de manera seria, el rubio sabía que Oikawa podría ser bastante serio cuando quería, pero el cambio repentino de actitud le alarmo tal vez un poco más de lo que quería admitir, ya que si en esos tres años había aprendido bien es que cuando ponía esa cara era por algo bastante alarmante…

–Kei-chan …te tengo que decir algo que real mente me dolerá más a mí que a ti... –dice con esa seriedad , mientras se acercaba y ponía una mano en el hombro ajeno, esto le hizo sentir más intranquilo al joven rubio, que podía ser aquello que le diría, que tal vez le quedaban pocos días de vida, que tenía alguna otra enfermedad, sea lo que sea, esperaba que el otro se lo digiera rápido, solo lo miro expectante sin decir palabra alguna , esperando que el otro continuara con aquello que fuera a decirle.

–me trasladaran….a otra área fuera de este hospital, entonces…ya no seré tu doctor te pondrán otro. –dice antes de romper dramáticamente en llanto falso, cosa que a los dos jóvenes presentes le hacía rodar los ojos, volviendo a respirar ¿solo era eso? Pensó casi con ironía, real mente Oikawa podría ser la persona más interesante, estresante e infantil que conocía en esos momentos.

–Perfecto ya no te veré tanto – contesto el de lentes con una sonrisa de lo más divertida, a pesar de todo su humor podría considerarse pésimo, ya que cuando podía le gustaba contestar de aquellas formas que a más de uno hacia enojar.

–eso es muy cruel kei-chan pensé que estarías más triste, ya no te cuidare yo, que pasa de ti sin…. – no termino porque en esos momentos se abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a otro pelinegro, de cabello bastante corto, ojos verdes olivos y de piel bronceada, traía puesto un traje negro, agarrando algo que parecía unos informes.

–Oikawa… con que aquí estabas, te dije que fueras a verme al despacho y…oh buenos días Akaashi, tsukishima – dice con saludo el chico mientras se acercaba y agarraba de la bata al otro.

–lo siento iwa-chan pero es que tenía que despedirme de todos mis hermosos pacientes y auch…iwa-chan me lastimas –se quejaba el de ojos chocolates mientras el recién llegado apretaba con fuerza de la ropa al otro.

–aun así, aun no terminamos de ver lo de tu contrato maldición basurakawa se supone que no tenías que estar aquí, te voy a patear fuerte por dejarme esperando, sabes que tengo más cosas que hacer –dice mientras lo jalaba – lo siento por eso, hasta luego Tsukishima, Akaashi. –dice saliendo con un castaño que se escuchaba como se quejaba ''Iwa-chan eres un amargado…auch no en la cara no '' para después dejarlo con la tranquilidad junto al pelinegro.

–Akaashi-san, si lo van a transferir ¿quién será mi nuevo doctor? – pregunto después de un rato, mientras Akaashi le revisaba los signos vitales.

–al parecer es un cardiólogo de alto prestigio que fue transferido aquí, parece que estuvo de viaje, pero a él lo harán jefe de cardiología… tranquilo, no pondrían a alguien inexperto a cuidarte , ni a atender a todos los casos de Oikawa-san – dice con una sonrisa el pelinegro, haciendo que este sonriera de lado, daba igual quien lo tratara su condición no tenía cura, después de eso le informo que traerían su desayuno y que todo estaba bastante bien relativa mente, que descansara otro poco.

Cuando se quedó completamente solo en aquel gran cuarto, solo se quedó suspirando, sabía que no podría descansar en lo más mínimo, no real mente cuando estaba cansado de estar en aquel lugar, aunque a veces podía salir al jardín, era muy peligroso hacer algún esfuerzo para él, solo le quedaba esperar con tranquilidad todo, ya que no sabía qué pasaría con su nuevo cardiólogo de igual forma, no es como si le emocionara, para él era lo mismo, había ido con diferentes doctores, aunque la verdad extrañaría a su idiota doctor, aunque no lo admitiera, Oikawa siempre le hacía pasar los días más o menos llevaderos, aunque muchas veces le hacía sentir incomodo, en tres años habían establecido una extraña relación paciente-doctor, pero de igual forma ya estaba más que acostumbrado a él, escucho un toque en la puerta, para después ver que otra enfermera entraba con una bandeja de comida la cual le dejo, para después retirarse.

Sin más decidió comer con tranquilidad, aunque no tenía hambre, sabía que le iría peor si no alimentaba su cuerpo, que podía más que hacer en esos momentos, después de terminar con la comida, quería distraerse un poco, así que se decidió escuchar un poco de música, poniéndose su audífonos blancos que le habían regalado hace un tiempo, poniendo su iPod en aleatorio, para escuchar cualquier cosa, mientras observaba de nuevo a fuera…

Si era un día normal, sabía que su vida jamás tendría algo de nuevo o interesante, solo se quedaría atrapado en su rutina de aquella vida en el hospital, jamás esperaría que aquellos cambios que hacían en el hospital, a él le pudieran traer algo a su vida, tal vez más emocionante y aun que el en un futuro no lo supiera, un giro a su vida…

 _Y aun así… aquel hermoso día seguiría mirando aquella ventana que daba hacia la ciudad, pensando que cuanto más podría estar en esa jaula…_

 _Bueno! Ya tenía también esta idea súper metida en la cabeza y me dio miles de ganas de hacerla, quería algo mas fluff y bonito sin tanto drama – aun que amo el drama jojojo- este es el primer capítulo, aunque solo es más bien de la historia de nuestro rubio, ya después empezara lo bueno! Well espero poder actualizar pronto y espero que les guste! Nos vemos_

 _OHOHOHO!_


End file.
